Charlie Bone And The Philosopher's Stone
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: charlie enters hogwarts through the movie. he plots to steal the philosopher's stone to cure his comatose father from voldemort and harry. will he succumb to the darkness inside him, or do what is right?
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Bone And The Philosopher's Stone

Charlie Bone And The Philosopher's Stone

While watching _Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone_, Charlie Bone wished his school would be like Hogwarts. "What I wouldn't give not to see my greataunts there!" he thought. Suddenly, he was transported right on to the silver screen! As you know, Charlie Bone can teleport into pictures. Bet he didn't know he could enter movies!

However, Charlie's joy is short-lived. He remembered his comatose father. It's been 3 months, and yet he still lie there, unable to wake up. Sometimes he will moan and cry. Charlie shivered as he thought of his father's nightmares. It's the same unease he got when he saw Manfred now.

But wait, the philosopher's stone! In the book, it could cure people! "I'll get it," Charlie decided. "I'll still it from Voldemort _and _Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Four

"Hey, boy, you look lost. You're new to Hogwarts, aren't you?" a kind-looking Prefect asked.

Charlie gulped. How was he going to explain he came here without any clothes, books, and magical apparatus?

"Ah, Percy. Leave us, he just got here." A voice boomed behind Charlie. He turned and saw Albus Dumbledore. He looked much wiser and kinder in person. How could he steal from the old dear? But he must. With the philosopher's stone, he could do ANYTHING! He could bring back the Red King. He could make lots of gold. He could fight against the Bloors. He thought of how Manfred, Joshua, and Dorcas bullied him. With the stone, he would next find the Elder wand, lost for generations. Thanks to his knowledge of the Harry Potter world, he would find it before Harry. Too bad Harry would die.

"My name is Charlie Bone. I'm from another world. I have the power to travel through the time and space continuum. I chanced upon this entity and here I am. Is there anything I could do here? I would like to do research about your world." The voice that came out of Charlie frightened him. It sounded adult, cold and measured.

"Of course. I'll settle the bills for your wand and stuff. Tell me more about your world. Here, have a lemon drop." Dumbledore offered.

Charlie sucked a lemon drop. How much should he tell Dumbledore. Dumbledore was frankly dangerous. Too long a time spent with him, and Charlie will spew out his darkest secrets. It will not do! Dumbledore clicked his fingers, and a gargoyle nearby came to life. "Yes?" it enquired.

"Summon Harry Potter to me, Garry." Dumbledore smiled.

Garry twisted as it shouted out to the front to a startled student. "Ask Harry Potter to see the Headmaster!"  
"Harry Potter?" Charlie asked Dumbledore.

"Since you're both new here, I figured you could make friends with Harry. Tell him your true story, if you like." Dumbldore's eyes twinkled. Charlie knew he could not tell anybody what he just told Dumbledore.

Footsteps interrupted Charlie's reverie and he looked up. He saw a tentative, small-looking boy, instead of the toned, mature, hero on the big screens. "Yes, professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked tentatively. 'He probably thought he was in trouble, or something,' Charlie thought.

"Harry, this is Charlie Bone. He is a distant relative of Susan Bones, but he is from a Muggle family, just like you, Harry. Please try to befriend him and show him around, OK? And Charlie, there will be a sorting ceremony for you after dinner. Meanwhile, just go on a tour of Hogwarts. You're dismissed." Dumbledore waved them off, while Harry rejected his offer of more lemon drops.

"So, you didn't ask me that question," Harry joked. "I guess wizarding lore is not prevalent in Muggle communities, huh? It's good we have something in common. I hope you're in Gryffindor. You just arrived a week later for that. Bet your folks aren't too understanding about this, and tried to prevent you, huh?"

Charlie just nodded at whatever Harry said. "What question?" he asked.

"The million-dollar question: Are you Harry Potter?" Harry laughed.

Charlie blinked, and guffawed like it was funny.

"So, how are your parents like?" Harry steered the conversation away from himself.

"I live with my wicked grandaunts, who stifled me in books and lessons. I'm only ever allowed to play the trumpet, which is real boring. They nearly strangled me when they saw the letter!" Charlie lied. In truth, Venetia, Grizelda,

Lucretia and Eustacia Yewbeam couldn't be more ecstatic when they found out that he was endowed.

"Oh, so you don't have parents too?" Harry asked.

"I was taken away by custody from my mum. She was nice, but my aunts were powerful. They had _connections_. My dad had been missing since I was 2," Charlie said. That had contained some truths.

They went on to discuss favourite sports and animals. Harry was surprised that Charlie did not understand things he was talking about. "Anyone would think you were not from the 1990s! You don't even appear to be from Scotland!" Harry laughed. It was true. Charlie lived in the United States in the 21st century, with internet and Hollywood.

Charlie found out that dinner in the Great Hall was every bit as magical as it appeared in the movies. The food was delicious, and the way it appeared was magic. His stuff have arrived from Dumbledore. Though tomorrow, a weekday, he must go to Diagon Alley for his wand and pet. His belongings consists of 3 cloaks, 3 boots, 7 pairs of underwear and socks, a toothbrush, 3 suits of shirt, and pants. Not to mention 12 textbooks. He was probably going to get his blazer and striped tie after the sorting.

Too soon, the meal was over. Charlie walked reluctantly to the front of the hall. Students were whispering and pointing at him. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing. He ignored them (they can't be worse than Mandred, Asa, or Joshua!) and walked towards the seat with the hat on. Dumbledore was introducing him.

"I want to introduce to you a new student, Charlie Bone. Now, let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore motioned for Charlie to put on the hat. Charlie put it on.

_Well, I won't sing the song for you only, but I sense you know what I can do. You know I can see into your heart. You, Charlie Bone, the epitome of goodness. However, recently there lies a shadow on your soul. You have forgotten your morals. You are at the verge of falling into the pit of no return. Slytherin? You are brave and courageous, as I can see in your past. Don't worry, I won't judge your purpose in coming to this world. Intelligent… not really, I'm sorry to say. You are indeed loyal and hardworking. Hufflepuff? No, no…. However, recently there lies a shadow on your soul. You have forgotten your morals. You are at the verge of falling into the pit of no return. Slytherin? But I sense there might be redemption in you. So, GRYFFINDOR!_

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. Though he is going to betray Harry soon, he does not want to be in the same house as Malfoy. That will hinder his plan.

Harry was genuinely happy that Charlie was in his house. "I'm glad you're in my house, Charlie!" he smiled. Charlie noticed that, unlike the original movie, Harry was not friends with Ron. Was he changing the plot of the movie?

Charlie felt guilty, but decided that it was none of his business. He came here for the Philosopher's Stone and Elder Wand, and for them only.


End file.
